Juxtaposed Judgement
by Annannnn13
Summary: Di balik pintu ruangan student council, semuanya bisa terjadi. Highschool AU. KrisTao. HunTao. ChanTao. PwP. Foursome.
1. Hello

**Chapter: 1/2**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao, ChanTao, HunTao**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably **mine** to post and edit. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** I choose to ignore their real age gaps or hometown and create my own timeline. Yes, I'm that kind of people. Deal with it.

 **Warning: Highschool AU. MxM. Defenseless!Tao. Porn without plot.**

 **This story contains GAY THINGS. Man and man copulate. You've been warned. No bashing.**

.

 **.**

Denting suara kunci beradu antara kuningan dan peraknya _stainless steel_ menggema di koridor yang cukup sunyi. Derap langkah menggebu menyusul tak ada yang menggubris di tengah sunyinya sekolah yang telah usai sejak setengah jam yang lalu sejak dentang lonceng terdengar nyaring membebaskan jiwa-jiwa muda berlarian ke dunia luas. Melepaskan kungkungan pelajaran yang dianggap mereka sebagai siksaan dan tekanan batin yang saban kali terlalu menuntut, melemahkan semangat mereka untuk menjalani tugas demi tugas, ujian demi ujian yang sekiranya akan berguna di masa depan.

Sekolah sebagai tempat anak bertumbuh-kembang mencoba meniti langkah memahami luasnya dunia dengan berbagai bidang penuh variasi untuk mencukupi hidup mereka sampai akhir hayat. Rumah kedua dengan orang tua berupa guru dan saudara berupa teman satu bangku, satu ekstra kurikuler dan mungkin terkadang semuanya itu bisa melewati batasnya. Menjalin kisah awal yang masih hijau dan mungkin akan melukiskan jejak di kemudian hari. Entah itu keceriaan maupun kesedihan, kebanggaan maupun aib. Sebagai seorang yang harus melewati fase paling sakral itu, para anak yang perlahan menjejaki masa dewasa itu harus selalu melakukan pilihan.

Bebeberapa orang siswa terlihat menghuni salah satu ruangan yang terkenal eksklusif tanpa ada orang yang bisa sembarangan melewati pintunya apalagi menempatinya barang sepuluh menit tanpa ada izin yang pasti. Di sana tampaknya telah terjadi sesuatu yang menarik jika ditilik dari wajah-wajah yang menjadi pemirsa yang jumlahnya hanya tiga orang tersebut. Senyum dikulum, alis terangkat, jemari mereka saling menekan tombol kecil berwarna _silver_ layaknya _remote control_ di tangan mereka yang terlihat menyandar santai di atas meja kayu oak berpelitur.

"J-jadi..." suara sekretaris itu terputus dengan isakannya sendiri. Parau didengar, hangat disentuh, menggoda jika dilihat. "Un... untuk pengumpulan dana dari penjuala—ahh!" ia berhenti, menggigit bibirnya dengan wajah menahan tangis. Tangannya bergetar memegangi lembaran proposal kegiatan tahunan yang diselenggarakan sekolah berupa perlombaan tiap ekstra kurikuler yang ada. Hal itu meliputi basket, tenis, sepakbola, wushu, _cheerleader_ , hingga tari tradisional dan _English club_.

"Lanjutkan," sebuah suara bernada dingin membuatnya berusaha menahan getaran dan mengabaikan tenggorokannya yang tercekat. Sakit, tapi mata setajam elang tersebut memaksanya dengan kilatan berbahaya yang menuntutnya membacakan kata demi kata yang tertera di masing-masing proposal yang sudah disediakan di hadapan mereka.

Tubuhnya memanas dengan perasaan sakit dan tersiksa yang membuncah semakin lama semakin kuat. "Untuk rekapitulasi datanya—aah!" Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana hitam seragam sekolah tak kuat menopangnya lagi. Ia resmi jatuh terjerembap dengan proposal yang terlempar, jilidannya rusak terobek. "Hen-hentikan..." pintanya lirih mengisak memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Meremat pinggang ramping bersimbah peluh yang menjadi selubung tipis tubuhnya kini, rambut hitam legamnya sudah berantakan dan sebagian menempel di wajahnya yang merah padam. Malu, takut, menahan sesuatu yang dipicu untuk keluar.

"Baiklah, hentikan." Dengan titah itu dua orang yang lain menghentikan pergerakan tangan mereka dan sang pemberi perintah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia bertelut, meraih surai hitam sehalus sutra milik sang pemuda yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, belah bibir merah delimanya terbuka mengimbangi deru nafasnya.

Remaja berambut pirang gelap itu bertanya dengan nada kejam, mengangkatnya hanya bertumpu pada dagu runcing itu, membuat remaja yang pasrah itu berusaha menyangga tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang terasa lunglai tak bertenaga. "Kau tahu apa salahmu?" kedua pasang mata lainnya memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh minat.

Mengangguk lemah, bibirnya membuka mengeluarkan suara sengaunya yang dilapisi nada memohon kental dengan ketakutan. "Iya... maafkan aku," ucapnya. Matanya terlihat sembap, sorotnya terlihat memelas mengiba mencoba memancing sedikit rasa welas asihnya.

"Ucapkan dengan jelas apa kesalahanmu." Kedua remaja lainnya tetap mengunci mulut mereka hingga sang korban mengeluarkan suara yang kerap kali merdu terdengar di ruangan ini hingga serak berteriak dan mengerang.

"Aku terlalu dekat dengan Wang Darren." Genggaman di dagunya mengerat. "Aku harusnya sadar jika aku hanyalah milik _student council_." Genggaman itu dilepas menyebabkannya terayun lemas sebelum sepasang lengan kekar menangkapnya dan mengarahkannya kepada satu-satunya ranjang yang tersedia di ruangan tersebut sebagai tempat beristirahat jika sekiranya para anggota kelelahan akan kegiatan yang menuntut. Kebijakan kepala sekolah yang berkali-kali dirutuki oleh remaja yang kini terayun-ayun di dalam dekapan sang wakil ketua dengan dada bidang dan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Tao-ya, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya suara berat itu tepat di sebelah telinganya ketika ia sudah resmi terbaring di atas sprei katun yang lembut samar wangi mawar. Remaja berambut kecokelatan itu mengusap pipinya yang basah, tangannya yang mampir di pinggangnya enggan untuk pergi dan kian kuat mengusap dan melepaskan kemeja putihnya dari balik celana hitamnya.

Remaja yang dipanggil Tao itu menggeleng kuat, tapi begitu melihat mata keemasan yang menatapnya tak setuju, ia meneguk ludahnya pahit. Jemari lentik itu menggulung, menyentuh bibirnya sendiri yang memerah dan basah. "Ci-cium aku, Chanyeol- _ge_ ," tatapannya sendu, memelas berkaca-kaca.

Pemuda yang berada di atasnya itu tersenyum miring, ia memperpendek jarak bibir mereka. Sebagaimana prediksinya, bibir tipis menyerupai _cupid bow_ itu dilumat kasar, tangan besar milik Chanyeol meremat bagian bawahnya dengan kasar sementara tangan lainnya memegangi wajahnya kuat, menekannya, menahannya dengan segala daya. Tao sudah kehilangan asanya saat merasakan ikat pinggang kulitnya dikendurkan kemudian dibuang sembarangan. Ia berusaha meronta tapi pemuda yang lebih tua setahun di atasnya itu makin mendesakkan lidahnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras hingga ia mengaduh dan membuka mulut membiarkannya melesak masuk.

Ujung matanya dapat menangkap pergerakan sang bendahara dengan surai pucatnya yang selalu mencolok di tengah murid-murid bagaikan kekurangan melamin. Sang bendahara menatapnya sembari menekan tombol _remote_ yang ia pegang menimbulkan pergerakan benda yang bersarang di tubuh bagian bawahnya bergetar dengan skala yang mengerikan. Mengerang kesakitan, ia bergerak melebarkan kakinya secara refleks memberikan kesempatan bagi Chanyeol untuk menjalankan tangan besarnya ke bagian depan celananya yang menggembung kemudian menjalari bagian selangkangannya yang telah basah akan cairan _precum_.

"Sehun," suara berat itu memperingati membuat yang dipanggil berdecak kesal.

"Tapi _hyung_ ," protesnya tak digubris oleh sang pemuda yang dipanggil kakak tersebut.

Pemuda yang menjadi pimpinan semua murid itu kini mendekati ranjang dan menarik tubuh pemuda yang tergolek lemas di pangkuannya. "Kau perlu diberi pelajaran. Aku akan membuatmu mencapai orgasme hingga lebih dari lima kali." Horor merambati pikirannya terpampang jelas baik di mimik wajah maupun matanya yang sering terlihat tajam dengan segala ketegasan dan keteguhan yang selalu berhasil runtuh jika sudah melangkah masuk ke ruangan ini.

Matanya sayu memandangi Chanyeol yang sudah berhenti menciuminya sekarang menurunkan wajah hingga ke pahanya, dengan cepat membuka resleting dan melepaskan celananya yang lembap menggesek tak nyaman. Tao ingin mendorong pemuda itu tapi tangan kirinya sudah ditahan oleh sang ketua yang menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu dan dalam sementara tangan lainnya dipegangi oleh Sehun yang entah sejak kapan membuka buah bajunya, menyisakan kemejanya terbuka tanpa tautan apapun. Mempertontonkan dadanya yang membusung dengan pucuknya yang cokelat kemerahan menegang sempurna terkena angin dingin dari _air conditioner_ yang tak mampu menghalau rasa panas seakan ingin meledak dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Kris, di mana kondomnya?" Chanyeol melontarkan pertanyaan selagi Sehun sibuk menekuk kaki Tao dan menaruhnya di atas pundaknya selagi ia menyesap _nipple_ yang mencuat memanggilnya tersebut. Remaja itu meninggalkan posnya yang dengan senang hati diisi oleh Sehun yang semangat memainkan jemari panjangnya di mulut liang milik satu-satunya remaja berambut hitam yang menjerit tertahan ciuman kasar pemuda berambut pirang gelap.

Yang dipanggil Kris itu melepaskan ciumannya setelah puas mengobok-ngobok isi mulut Tao dengan lidahnya yang semerah _strawberry_ , menjilati bibir pemuda itu, ia berujar, "Kamar mandi, aku lupa menaruhnya di nakas." Kemudian melanjutkan meraup bibir manis tersebut dengan brutal menggigit, menyesap, hingga bibir kecil itu membengkak dan terlihat darah di sudutnya.

Tangan Tao bergerak lemah mendorong dada Kris untuk memberinya kesempatan bernafas, ia berusaha menutup kedua pahanya yang kini dicengkram erat oleh Sehun yang menjilati perut ratanya lamat-lamat. "A-aah!" Tao mengerang saat sang ketua melepaskan ciumannya, ia meringis, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri supaya tak menangis saat tangan hangat Kris meremas dadanya. "Sakit, hentikan," pintanya sembari memukul bagian leher remaja yang menjadi tempatnya bersandar tersebut.

"Aku ma-mau..." Kakinya mengejang merasakan jejak lidah milik Sehun mampir ke perutnya, membuat tanda merah di sana. Hingga perlahan turun menyesapi ujung kejantanannya yang menegang akibat _vibrator_ dengan bentuk telur hingga dua buah yang masih bersarang dalam liangnya sementara bentuk cincin yang melingkari dasarnya, menyentuh testikelnya yang keras berisikan sperma yang siap dimuntahkan kapan saja.

Kris mencubit _nipple_ -nya, menyesap dan menggigit leher mulus itu sementara tangan lainnya mengelus bokong membulat sempurna itu. "Kau mau apa, _kitten_?" bisiknya dengan suara yang dalam sebelum menggigit telinga itu pelan.

Memegangi surai pirang pucat di bawahnya, pemuda itu merasakan lonjakan dengan Sehun yang masih setia melarikan lidah mahirnya di sana, melumurinya dengan saliva dan sesekali menggigitinya. "Ke-keluar... nyahh..." erangnya dengan punggung yang melengkung membentuk bulat sabit. _Manhood_ -nya mengeluarkan cairan semen yang cukup banyak dan semuanya ditelan oleh sang bendahara yang kini menyeringai.

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling ia menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Tao dan memaksakan lidahnya untuk menyalurkan rasa semen itu kepada sang empunya. Kris hanya terkekeh sembari mengusap paha sintal yang mulus itu, memijatnya pelan selagi tangan lainnya mengeluarkan _vibrator_ itu dari tubuh sang sekretaris secara perlahan.

" _Let's party, guys_." Suara _bass_ milik Chanyeol mengusik kegiatan mereka yang menyunggingkan seringai yang sama. Dengan sebotol _lube_ di tangan dan beberapa bungkus kondom yang ia lemparkan hingga berserak di _headboard_ membuat mereka bersorak girang. Kris menurunkan Tao dari pangkuannya dan membiarkannya jatuh ke atas _queen size bed_ dengan hanya berbalut kemeja putihnya yang lecek, tak terkancing dan basah baik oleh keringat, air mata maupun terciprat spermanya sendiri. _Boxer_ hitam ketatnya sudah dilucuti oleh Sehun sejak tadi dan sepasang mata bertirai bulu mata panjang itu melebar melihat ketiga pemuda itu merangsek maju dengan tangan yang menjamahinya.

.

.

.

Saya pencinta seme x Tao. Bagi yang mempertanyakan kenapa saya ngga pernah update itu karena saya udah pindah ke wattpad, ffn sangat susah untuk diakses. Wattpad saya 13AnnAnnnn, semua fic sudah saya update di sana dan ada fic baru juga. Kemungkinan minggu ini akan mengeluarkan KrisTao PwP fic. Saya juga akan ikut event #CagarBudayaKT di ffn, doakan semoga akun saya ngga rewel ya, saya lelah. :")


	2. Goodbye

**Chapter: 2/2**

 **Starring: Huang Zitao, Wu Yi Fan, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun**

 **Pairing:** **KrisTao, ChanTao, HunTao**

 **Rating:** **M**

 **Disclaimer:** I have a great power upon my fanfic and this story undeniably **mine** to post and edit. **You have no rights to copy and change the storyline under any circumstance.** I choose to ignore their real age gaps or hometown and create my own timeline. Yes, I'm that kind of people. Deal with it.

 **Warning: Highschool AU. MxM. Defenseless!Tao. Porn without plot.**

 **This story contains GAY THINGS. Man and man copulate. You've been warned. No bashing.**

.

 **.**

Hari itu Tao mengira dirinya dapat terbebas dari perlakuan anggota inti _student council_ yang menobatkannya sebagai milik mereka sejak hampir tiga bulan yang lalu ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris. Pada kenyataannya waktu itu Kris Wu, sang ketua yang memiliki wajah arogan itu hanya menatapnya sekilas saat ia berada di ruang loker untuk mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu yang khusus disediakan untuk dalam ruangan. Ia tak berpikir banyak saat namanya dipanggil untuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah di mana terdapat tiga siswa lain termasuk Kris Wu. Memang di sekolah privat khusus lelaki ini _student council_ dipilih berdasarkanpemungutan suara terbanyak layaknya sekolah pada umumnya, tetapi sang ketua bisa memilih sendiri siapa saja anggota intinya didasari persetujuan dari kepala sekolah dan guru pembina.

Di sana Tao dapat mengenali seorang kompetitor sekaligus yang sering terlihat bersama yang ketua, Park Chanyeol yang dengan beraninya mengunyah permen karet di depan Choi Siwon, guru pembina yang mengernyitkan dahi tak setuju. Chanyeol mendapat urutan kedua di hasil pemilihan suara dan otomatis mendapatkan posisi wakil ketua yang akan disahkan Senin minggu depan pada upacara di aula sekolah. Kris Wu sendiri sedang terlibat percakapan serius dengan sang kepala sekolah yang terlihat antusias menanggapinya, mungkin membicarakan tentang program baru yang ditawarkannya di periode ini. Sementara itu ia berdiri dengan canggung setelah diberi tanda oleh guru pembina itu di seberang seorang anak seangkatannya yang sedang memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

Tersenyum kikuk, ia memulai percakapan dengan suaranya yang pelan terdengar, "Halo, nama saya, Huang Zi Tao dari kelas 1-B, mohon bantuannya." Ia membungkukkan badan ke arah ketiga lelaki yang sedang menunggu di sekeliling meja kaca dengan kaki _stainless steel_ berisikan senampan cangkir porselen beserta pocinya dan piring kecil dengan motif bunga yang mewah serta _cake stand_ yang berisikan berbagai macam kue yang menerbitkan air liurnya.

Guru muda itu menyunggingkan senyum ramah dan mempersilakannya untuk duduk di sofa tepat di sebelahnya. "Silakan, kau mau kue yang mana?" ditanya begitu setelah duduk Tao langsung kikuk dan membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan berikut senyum manisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa _seonsaengnim_ , tidak perlu repot-repot," jawabnya dengan logat Mandarinnya yang masih kental memancing tawa dari dua pemuda lain berbeda surai di hadapannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya merasa salah tempat dan jengah dipandang dengan binar jahil di dua pasang manik mata tersebut.

Pemuda yang ia kenali bernama Chanyeol itu mengambil _kleenex_ dan menarik permen karet berwarna _pink_ itu keluar dari sela giginya membuatnya memanjang kemudian melemparkan _tissue_ itu ke piring yang tak terpakai. Ugh, jorok, pikir Tao sembari mengalihkan pandangannya saat kakak kelasnya itu melihat ke arahnya dengan alis terangkat.

Siwon menuangkan teh ke cangkir bersih dan mengangsurkan sebuah cangkir bertutup berisikan kubus-kubus putih nan manis untuknya. "Ini, tambahkanlah gulanya sesuai keinginanmu." Ia tak menggubris pemuda di seberang Tao yang asik dengan dunianya sendiri memainkan _game online_ di _gadget_ yang ia pegang dalam posisi horizontal dan _headset_ terpasang.

Sebagai bentuk kesopanan, ia menerimanya dan melakukan apa yang disuruh, memasukkan sejumlah tiga buah ke dalam tehnya, mengaduknya sebentar kemudian menghirup cairan keemasan dengan harum bunga itu, mengecap manis sepatnya yang pas di lidah. " _Darjeeling tea_ ya? Enak sekali, terima kasih, Choi- _seonsaengnim,_ " ucapnya pelan pada Siwon yang terlihat terharu. Setidaknya anak di depannya ini tahu sopan santun dan tampaknya dapat diandalkan menilik nilainya saat ujian masuk yang menempati peringkat dua dan kesehariannya yang berperilaku baik. Siapa yang menempati peringkat pertama? Tak lain dan tak bukan ialah pemuda pucat yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunia maya di seberang meja.

Ia meletakkan cangkir dan mengelap bibirnya dengan _tissue_. "Maaf, kalau boleh saya tahu, untuk apa saya dipanggil ke sini? Apakah saya melanggar peraturan sekolah?" Ia ingat tatapan Tang Wei- _laoshi_ yang menjadi guru Matematikanya tadi saat pengumuman menginterupsinya. Wanita berkepala tiga itu mengernyitkan dahinya—agaknya heran sekaligus penasaran dalam rangka apa anak murid kesayangannya itu dipanggil.

"Kau dipanggil untuk menjadi anggota _student council_ ," sela Kris. Rupanya ia telah selesai berbicara dengan sang kepala sekolah yang kini duduk di sofa berlengan untuk satu orang di sebelah Siwon, sementara pemuda pirang gelap itu menutup keliling meja dengan duduk di kursi serupa di seberangnya di sisi Tao.

Kepala sekolah mengulas senyum sementara Kris memukul lutut pemuda yang kini menurunkan _gadget_ -nya dengan sedikit ringisan di wajahnya kemudian mengantunginya bersama _headset_ -nya. "Ah kau," ia melihat berkas yang dipegangnya. "Huang Zi Tao dari kelas 1-B?" ia memastikan sementara Tao mengangguk.

"Baiklah, pertama, seperti yang kau tahu, Huang, ini adalah Park Chanyeol, sang calon wakil ketua _student council_ ," pemuda yang ditunjuk itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyum lebar yang terlihat jenaka.

"Kemudian ada Oh Sehun, yang nantinya menjabat sebagai bendahara," Sehun, pemuda berambut pirang platina itu menatap Tao malas.

"Hei," sapanya acuh tak acuh disambut anggukan dari Tao.

"Yang terakhir adalah Wu Kris, ia adalah calon ketua kita di periode ini." Kris jangankan menyapa, ia bahkan tak menampakkan perubahan ekspresi secuil pun. "Sedangkan untukmu, Huang, selamat, kau terpilih menjadi sekretaris anak-anak tak bisa diatur ini," kekeh sang kepala sekolah sementara Tao bergidik merasakan tatapan penuh kalkulasi yang diberikan ketiga pemuda yang disebut tadi.

"Ta-tapi, saya tidak punya pengalaman menjadi sekretaris selain di kelas, itu juga sewaktu saya masih di _middle highschool_ ," jawabnya gugup tahu bahwa ia akan mengemban tanggung jawab yang begitu besar dan pastinya berat untuk dijalani.

Pria berkepala lima itu hanya tertawa yang tak meringankan suasana hati seorang remaja berambut hitam yang kini mendapat tatapan iba dari guru pembina _student council_. "Tidak apa-apa, seiring waktu kau akan cepat belajar, Wu muda ini sudah berpengalaman menjadi ketua _student council_ saat di _middle highschool_. Tenang saja, kau tinggal mematuhi perintahnya dan mungkin memberikan masukan untuk menjadikan program yang dibuatnya lebih baik lagi. Kau juga bisa mendapat fasilitas eksklusif yang hanya diberikan untuk anggota inti _student council_ , misalnya ruangan khusus yang bisa kalian tempati, akses ke semua ruangan di sekolah, hingga kelonggaran absensi."

Tentu saja, dilihat dari sudut manapun dia tidak ada dalam posisi yang bisa mundur, menolak tawaran atau mungkin paksaan pria yang mengepalai sekolah itu dengan mentah-mentah. Remaja itu hanya dapat menerimanya dan menjalani saran tersebut, tak menyadari kilat mengerikan yang muncul di mata ketiga remaja yang mengulum seringai. Sebuah pikiran yang meneriakkan ide yang serupa. Selamat datang di _student council,_ Huang Zi Tao.

~†~†~†~

Remaja itu terengah-engah mengimbangi permainan organ tak bertulang itu baik di leher maupun di paha bagian dalamnya yang sangat sensitif. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika tugasnya akan berakhir seperti ini, selalu berada di bawah ketiga orang yang libidonya begitu tinggi untuk menyetubuhinya. Tangan-tangan besar itu meraup dadanya yang sedikit berisi, pahanya yang sintal dan kedua belah _bubble butt_ -nya yang kemerahan. "Ah! Sehun... su-sudah..." Ia mencoba mendorong kepala teman seangkatannya itu yang rupanya betah menggigit lehernya, memberikan tanda kemerahan di pundak yang tadinya mulus itu. Air mata yang mengering itu kini disusul bulir demi bulir yang menetes merasakan rematan dan gigitan di dadanya, perlakuan dari sang wakil yang bernafsu mengecapi tubuhnya.

Kris menjejalkan tiga jarinya ke dalam mulut mungil yang terbuka itu. "Hisap, lakukan selayaknya anak pintar," ujarnya sementara tangan lainnya membuka lebar kedua paha Tao yang hanya berhiaskan beberapa tanda. Memang sejak seminggu kemarin mereka terlalu sibuk menghadapi ujian hingga tak sempat melakukan rapat yang seringkali berakhir dengan sang sekretaris mengerang dan menangis di atas ranjang. Hari ini mereka merencanakan rapat dadakan dan mata setajam elang milik Kris menangkap interaksi sekretaris bertubuh moleknya itu dengan seorang Wang Darren, anak kelas dua yang terkenal sebagai atlet basket sekolahnya. Pikirannya memanas, ia segera menyusun hukuman apa yang pantas bagi remaja yang tertawa lepas dan sesekali diusap kepalanya oleh Darren tersebut.

Mulut itu menghisap jemari Kris pelan, melumurinya dengan salivanya meskipun ia mengetahui jika _lube_ sudah berada di tangan pemuda itu. Menariknya keluar, sang ketua perlahan mengusap bibir rektumnya kemudian mulai memasukkan satu jemari panjangnya. "AKH!" teriakan teredam bibir Sehun yang kini menciuminya dengan brutal, mengusap pinggang rampingnya. Air mata mengambang lagi di pelupuknya, gigitan demi gigitan di dadanya membuatnya gemetar selagi tusukan di tempat terlarang yang sudah mengetat kembali itu terasa begitu menyakitkan. Perih, dan tidak nyaman.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan menyeruput salivanya sendiri yang kini membasahi bagian dada Tao dengan _nipple_ -nya yang kemerahan karenanya. "Kau selalu terasa manis," ia mengusap kepala bersurai hitam pekat itu dengan lembut sementara tangan sang pemilik ditahan oleh Sehun yang makin memperdalam ciumannya. Setelah kalah suit tadi, Chanyeol mendapatkan giliran terakhir dan kini duduk menyaksikan sang sekretaris kesayangan mereka habis dilumat oleh bendaharanya.

Kris sendiri sudah memasukkan jari keduanya dan membuat gerakan menggunting mempersiapkan Tao yang menggelinjang sesudah terlepas dari bibir Sehun. Air liur terlihat menetes di dagu runcingnya dan bibirnya yang tipis memerah membengkak. "Hari ini kita akan melakukan hal yang berbeda, _kitten_ ," suara serak basah milik sang ketua terdengar jelas membuatnya menatapnya sayu. "Kita akan belajar _double penetration_ ," sambungnya dengan seringai yang selalu berhasil membuat Tao merinding ketakutan.

Jujur saja, Tao tak mengerti istilah-istilah kegiatan seks seperti itu. Ia hanya akan diberikan prolog oleh sang ketua yang hobi menikmati tubuhnya, bahkan pemuda itulah yang pertama kali merenggut keperjakaannya di ruangan ini, disaksikan oleh sang wakil yang tak lama ikut bergabung. Sang bendahara sendiri mulai tertarik di minggu kedua di saat Tao sedang sendirian mengetik surat undangan ke sekolah lain yang nantinya akan berpartisipasi pada acara tahunan mereka. Di hari itu Tao menangis merasakan pinggangnya seperti mau patah sesudah Sehun memaksa untuk melakukannya di atas meja kau oak besar, beruntung Sehun mengantarnya pulang bahkan sampai ke kamarnya.

Jari ketiga Kris sudah resmi masuk dan mengoyak lubang tak tersentuh selama beberapa terakhir itu, mencoba melonggarkan dinding rektumnya. Tangan sang sekretaris mencengkram bagian depan kemeja sang bendahara yang masih bertahan mengusap pinggangnya dengan sorot mata menenangkan. "Kau pasti belum mengerti ya? _Double penetration_ artinya, kami berdua akan memasuki secara sekaligus."

Mata bening itu membelalak. "Jangan! Aku tidak mau!" tukasnya kepada Kris yang tampak sekali tak suka perkataannya ditentang.

"Kau mau kusebarkan foto-fotomu yang terlihat begitu bergairah, liar, berlumur sperma ke penjuru sekolah?" ancam ketua menarik helaian rambut lembut tersebut.

"J-jangan," ucapnya lirih. Perbuatan ketuanya itu memang pengecut, mengancam dan menindasnya dengan kartu As yang tak bisa ditampiknya. Berulang kali ia mencoba menghapus data foto mengenai dirinya dalam posisi tak senonoh yang kerap diambil baik ketua maupun wakil dan bendaharanya dengan _gadget_ mereka. Ia bisa saja memberontak, tapi dengan beredarnya foto-foto tersebut, sudah pasti martabat keluarganya yang tergolong kaya dengan memiliki beberapa _villa_ dan _resort_ mewah akan ternodai.

"Makanya lebih baik kau diam dan nikmati saja." Kris melepaskan genggaman pada rambutnya, menuangkan _lube_ ke dalam lubang kemerahan yang ia tahan dengan ketiga jari itu. Setelahnya ia menanggalkan pakaiannya dengan gesit, ia meraih kondom, membuka bungkusnya dan memasangnya di ereksinya sendiri. Tao menahan nafas saat Kris menariknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Remaja ramping itu terlihat ketakutan, berpegangan pada pundak lebar sang ketua sementara Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, melucuti pakaiannya dan mempersiapkan diri. Mata kecokelatannya menyaksikan Tao gemetar dengan kedua pinggangnya diturunkan untuk duduk di kejantanan Kris yang tegak dengan ukurannya yang cukup mengerikan. Apalagi jika _double penetration_ , bisa dipastikan Tao tidak akan bisa berjalan besok.

 _"Gege!"_ remaja itu menggigit bibirnya merasakan _manhood_ Kris memasukinya, dimulai dari bagian kepalanya kemudian inchi demi inchi batangnya yang tebal. "S-sakit..." ia meremas pundak Kris, menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Shhtt... nanti juga akan lebih baik," tak lama ia melepas pegangannya pada pinggang yang dapat dipeluknya dengan satu lengannya tersebut. Menyebabkan posisi pinggul Tao meluncur dengan cepat dan melesapkan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Ia mengerang nikmat sementara adik kelasnya itu menjerit kesakitan.

Setelah beberapa puluh detik mendengar isak tangis remaja itu, Sehun mendekatinya dari belakang dan mengarahkan miliknya sendiri ke liang milik Tao yang berkedut dan berisi. Pemuda itu meronta, tangannya memukul bahu sang bendahara sebelum ditangkap dan ditahan oleh sang ketua yang mencium bibir merahnya dengan tak kalah liar. Perlahan Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya, menempelkan kejantannya kepada sang milik ketua yang lebih tebal meski panjangnya sama, dengan tega ia mendorongnya masuk, membiarkan Tao merasakan keduanya yang penuh menyentuh seluruh dinding rektumnya.

"AAKKKHH!" ia berteriak lebih keras dari sebelumnya di tengah tawa Sehun yang terdengar sadis menikmati suaranya. Percuma saja pemuda itu berteriak, karena sekeras apapun suaranya, tetap tidak akan terdengar oleh siapapun selain di ruangan ini. Terima kasih untuk insulasi yang diberikan di keempat permukaan dinding, dilapisi lagi oleh _wallpaper_ putih dan krem dengan corak garis yang elegan.

"Sakit... sakit..." air mata mengalir lebih deras merasakan betapa sesak lubang miliknya sementara pinggangnya mulai kebas ditahan dan dicengkram oleh dua tangan besar berjari panjang.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka berdua mulai bergerak pelan membuat rasa kebas itu perlahan bertambah menjadi pegal. Rasa perih yang tadi hanya berawal ringan makin parah dengan tusukan demi tusukan yang dihujamkan ke dalam tubuhnya. "Ah! Akhh! _Ge-gege_... akhh!"

Betapa Kris menyukai suara sengau yang terdengar manis dengan engahan dan erangan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak di tengah aktivitas panas mereka. Begitu menggairahkan, bisa dikatakan ini adalah salah satu _fetish_ -nya dengan sang sekretaris yang terlihat begitu mengundang semenjak pertama kali ia melihatnya di koridor dari awal semester ganjil. Begitu memukau dengan auranya yang murni dan tak tersentuh, membuatnya untuk mengoyak segala kesucian dan kepolosan yang tergambar di wajah riangnya. Wajahnya yang seperti _ball jointed doll_ dengan mata ekspresif yang dapat terlihat sendu dan cantik ketika berkaca-kaca, kedua pipi yang sedikit tembam berikut rona kemerahan alaminya, hidung yang mancung, bibirnya yang kecil menawan berwarna _peach_ kemerahan menggodanya untuk mencicipi barang sedikit saja.

Kris menggerakkan pinggulnya ke atas bersamaan dengan Sehun membuat Tao berguncang-guncang dengan tempo cepat dan cukup brutal. Hangat, sempit, mencengkram miliknya begitu erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. Benar-benar sempurna untuk melepaskan penat sehabis pekan ulangan yang baru mereka lalui. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang begitu merindukan kehangatan dan kekenyalan sang sekretaris yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menegang sempurna dengan lekuknya yang dapat terlihat jelas dari balik seragam sekolahnya. Celana yang membalut tungkai kaki jenjang yang pas berikut belahan sempurna bokongnya yang terlihat kencang dan bergerak menggoda sesuai dengan irama langkahnya. Jika saja Kris tidak ingat jika ada orang lain di koridor, sudah pasti ia akan menelanjangi sekretarisnya itu di sana dan membenamkan miliknya dalam-dalam di tubuh indah tersebut.

Sehun tak kalah semangat menghujamnya bertubi-tubi, merasakan betapa licin dan menyenangkannya dicengkram oleh ketatnya dinding tersebut—dirinya gila dibuatnya. Pemuda bersurai pirang platina itu menjilati punggung mulus Tao, sementara tangannya merangsek ke depan mencubit dan memainkan kedua _nipple_ -nya yang mencuat tersebut. Berulang kali ia bersorak dalam hati ketika dirinya ditunjuk menjadi bendahara _student council_ yang dikiranya akan sangat membosakan, tapi nyatanya ia dapat melewati masa sekolahnya dengan lebih menyenangkan. Miliknya selalu dimanja entah oleh rongga mulut Tao yang hangat dan basah juga lidahnya yang malu-malu saat melakukan _fellatio_ , maupun bagian bawahnya yang dapat mengunci dengan kencang.

Menambah laju kecepatan gerak pinggulnya, Sehun menandai punggung tak bernoda tersebut hingga memerah. Menyedot dan menyesap kulit keemasan yang eksotis juga manis itu dengan bernafsu sementara kejantanannya makin membesar di dalam lubang milik Tao. Menikmati pijatan-pijatan lembut dari otot yang saling bergesek dalam posisi yang mempermudah memperdalam jangkauannya. Ia melepaskan _nipple_ Tao, mulai turun mengelus perut rata tersebut hingga menyentuh kejantanan milik remaja itu yang menegang sempurna. Ukurannya menengah dan pas di tangannya, ia menjalankan tangannya yang melingkar membentuk selubung, menggosokkannya dari ujung ke dasar berulang kali. Tao mendesah dan mengerang dibuatnya.

Chanyeol yang sempat terlupakan meneguk air liurnya kasar, ia mengeluarkan miliknya sendiri dan mulai mengocoknya seiring ritme hujaman dan turunnya pinggul Tao bertemu dengan kedua batang menegak yang tega menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Sang wakil membuka kancing kemejanya dengan tergesa kemudian melemparnya sembarangan bergabung dengan potongan material kain yang lain di lantai dingin, jangan lupakan sepatu dalam ruang mereka yang berwarna putih berserak di sekitar ranjang. Ia mempercepat pergerakan tangannya sendiri menyaksikan raut wajah Tao. Alis tinggi dan sempurnanya turun dengan sinar matanya yang kesakitan sekaligus memelas, bibirnya terbuka, terengah, mendesah, mengerang, mengeluarkan melodi terindah yang paling ia sukai.

" _Gege_ , ah! Se-Sehunnie—ngghh!" Hanya itu yang mampu ia katakan saat tubuh fleksibelnya dipermainkan seakan alat musik yang dapat bergetar menimbulkan nada demi nada yang menjadi untaian lagu menggairahkan membangkitkan libido. Merdu dengan suaranya yang sengau dan bernada manja akibat aksen Qingdao-nya yang seringkali muncul di waktu tertentu. Layaknya sekarang ini, aksennya yang seakan mengucapkan bahasa bayi itu terdengar lucu sekaligus menggemaskan. Maka dari itu meskipun Sehun yang paling muda di antara mereka, tetap saja Tao yang dianakemaskan, diperlakukan layaknya pangerannya di antara mereka. Meski tak jarang juga ia dijadikan sebagai penghangat kejantanan yang berdiri tegak mengacung. Sebuah reaksi spontan melihatnya yang sering mengenakan celana longgar yang tak bisa menutupi gunungan lemak kenyal di bawah pinggangnya dan _wife beater_ -nya yang kerap kali tersingkap saat ia melakukan gerakan _wushu._

Chanyeol, pemuda itu menikmati tiap erangan kesakitan dan desahan Tao yang terkadang melengking mengutarakan betapa menyiksanya perlakuan kedua pemuda berwajah dingin dan arogan itu kepada tubuhnya yang sensitif. Ia tak berkedip menonton Tao yang kini diputar ke arah Sehun dengan salah satu kakinya disangga bahu pemuda pirang tersebut, mengakibatkan akses yang lebih mudah untuk mengenai _sweet spot_ di dalam tubuh sintal tersebut. "Anghh!" Ia mengerang saat Kris menciumi leher Tao dan menarik kepalanya, melesakkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut manis itu, menyesapnya dengan kasar sementara tangan besar sang ketua memanjakan kejantanan milik sekretarisnya.

"La-lagi, lebih kencang, cepa—ahhh!" Suara remaja itu sudah berubah menjadi binal mengalami tusukan demi tusukan benda tumpul di titik prostatnya yang begitu nikmat mengirimkan getar yang menggelitik sekaligus memacunya untuk menegang lagi. Ia merasa kedua batang keras yang beradu itu berlomba ingin menghancurkan lubangnya dan dengan stimulus dari tangan-tangan ahli tersebut, Tao menjadi ketagihan. Bisa dibilang lubangnya berkedut menyambut kedua orang itu memasukinya yang tak bisa berhenti dengan lonjakan pinggulnya yang cukup berisi.

Mereka sudah berhasil mendobrak sisi polosnya.

Kris dan Sehun makin giat memuaskan Tao dengan pergerakan mereka yang brutal sementara remaja itu sendiri melompat-lompat dengan raut wajah yang memancing. Begitu menggoda dan memanjakan baik mata maupun telinga. "Akh! A-aku sudah tidak t-tahan..." ucapnya liar dengan suara parau saat Sehun melesakkan miliknya berulang kali ke titik yang sama membuatnya dapat melihat bintang-bintang, bagai kejutan listrik yang _lewd_.

"K-kahh... nghh... _gege_ ," ia menitikkan air mata meresakan tangan Kris meremat-remat kejantanannya yang menempel ke perut ratanya. Menggelitik, merangsangnya untuk mencapai orgasme sekali lagi.

"Bersama-sama." Mereka melenguh mengelurkan benih kehidupan itu di mengisi selubung tipis pengaman yang bersinggungan liang milik Tao yang makin mengetat dan menyempit ikut berejakulasi. Tao terbatuk, lemas bersandar pada dada bidang Kris sementara Sehun menjilati dadanya. Sesekali remaja berambut hitam itu tertawa geli merasakan deretan gigi putih temannya melakukan kontak dengan _nipple_ -nya yang sepertinya lecet. Meski itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan keadaan lubangnya kini. Lengket dan mengeluarkan bunyi plop yang mesum saat kedua pemuda yang tadi memainkan sempit bagian bawahnya itu menarik diri mereka. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan pasrah saja saat Chanyeol menghampirinya.

Kemejanya yang tertinggal di sela lengan bawahnya basah, tertarik ke sana-sini baik oleh Sehun maupun Kris. Punggungnya terbuka dengan pahanya yang seakan menantang Chanyeol untuk berada di antaranya, memuaskan pemuda berkantung mata kehitaman tersebut. "Langsung saja ya," remaja itu memasang kondomnya melesakkan miliknya yang setengah menegang tanpa permisi.

"AH! Nghh... _Gege_ , rasanya becek..." protes Tao yang mengundang tawa dari Sehun maupun Kris yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar nama panggilan itu. Tidak disangka jika sang sekretaris mampu membangkitkan miliknya yang tertidur hanya dengan memanggilnya kakak. Ia merasakan miliknya membesar berkontak dengan hangat dan denyutan bagian terdalamnya, benar-benar tahu cara memanjakan seorang pria. Tubuh indah itu dibuat memang untuk kepuasan dan melayani. "Ah... nghh..." Tao mendesah meremas sprei saat Chanyeol berhasil memasukkan semua milik dan memulai iramanya pelan.

Dengan seringainya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Tao dan turun dari ranjang, ia tak menggubris protesan kedua remaja lain yang merasa dirinya curang. Ia menuju jendela kaca menuju taman yang terlihat gelap dari luar. "Lihat, di sana ada Choi- _seonsaengnim,_ pembina sekaligus guru yang kau kagumi. Mari kita memperlihatkan padanya betapa indah dan liarnya ekspresi dirimu menikmati tiap penis yang memasukimu. Kau tidak puas hanya dengan satu penis." Ia mengarahkan Tao menatap keluar jendela melihat Siwon yang sepertinya sedang menelpon, bersandar di bangku taman dekat mobilnya yang terparkir rapi.

Tao gemetar ketakutan dan berdoa semoga gurunya itu tidak dapat melihatnya, meski ia yakin jika kaca ini tidak tembus pandang, tetap saja ia khawatir. Adrenalinnya terpacu saat Chanyeol memaksanya berdiri dan berpegangan pada jendela lebar tersebut, mencoba supaya tak mencakari kacanya. "Chanyeol- _ge_! Nghh! Hahh..." Ia mengerang, ibu jari kakinya mengkerut dan kakinya lemas saat Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya dengan kencang, menyodok titik prostatnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Mencengkram pinggul Tao dan menambah kecepatan menghujamnya hingga dalam dan basah akan _lube_ yang tertinggal, Chanyeol berdesis nikmat saat lubang tempatnya bersarang menyempit tiba-tiba. Rupanya Siwon di bawah sana sempat menoleh ke atas dan sekarang menatap ke jendela tempat mereka berdua berdiri, mungkin mempertanyakan apakah masih ada keberadaan anak manusia di ruangan itu. Tao menarik nafas gugup, jantungnya berpacu dengan keringat yang kembali membasahi pelipis saat sang wakil tak berhenti dan makin menambah kecepatannya yang berbahaya.

"Tega sekali kau, _hyung_ ," komentar Sehun sehabis membuang kondomnya ke kantong plastik yang mereka sediakan dan akan dibuang di luar sekolah seusai kegiatan mereka. Kris hanya memasang seringai dan memberi acungan ibu jari pada Chanyeol yang mengerling sekilas.

Chanyeol tak peduli dan makin ganas memutar tubuh langsing itu, memegangi kedua paha berisinya dan menyandarkannya ke jendela. Ia menambah kecepatannya dalam posisi yang menyebabkan Tao menyilangkan kakinya di pinggang kuat remaja berambut kecokelatan tersebut. Teriakannya makin kencang saat kejantanan itu mengobok-ngoboknya lebih dalam, menyentuh berkali-kali titik prostatnya sementara punggungnya membentur kaca. Sakit, pegal, selangkangannya terasa ngilu meladeni ritme remaja yang tampak ramah dan penuh senyum itu kini membuktikan bahwa ia adalah iblis di ranjang.

Tao berpegangan pada leher Chanyeol yang begitu kuat dan kekar menahannya dalam posisi yang sama sementara kejantanan itu tak lelah menyentuh satu titik. Miliknya sendiri sudah menegang dan berkedut menyakitkan, bergesekan dengan perut dengan enam kotak sempurna milik sang wakil yang membuatnya iri. Sebenarnya ia begitu iri dengan tubuh ketiga pemuda itu. Sebanyak apapun ia berlatih wushu, tubuhnya hanya menjadi lentur, ramping dan padat tanpa ada tonjolan otot berarti di perut ratanya yang seringkali menjadi perosotan lidah mereka.

"Nghh! Ahh! AKH!" Remaja yang masih melonjak-lonjak teratur itu keluar tanpa aba-aba membasahi perutnya dan perut sang wakil. Ia terengah-engah dengan lubangnya yang mengetat mencoba menyulut Chanyeol untuk ikut mengeluarkan spermanya, memuncratkannya ke dalam selubung kondom yang setia menempel.

" _Gege_ , sudah..." desahnya manja. Tao sangat lelah, kakinya kram, tangannya pegal, pinggang juga pinggulnya nyeri dihantam tiga orang berturut-turut tanpa ampun. Setelah Chanyeol berhasil mengeluarkannya, ia menarik miliknya keluar membuat Tao bernafas lega. Remaja itu menurunkan kakinya dan mencoba berdiri.

Ia kepayahan menjejak, limbung dan hampir menyentuh lantai dingin jika tidak ditangkap Kris yang dengan sigap menggendongnya a la pengantin ke ranjang. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan." Ia mengomentari sembari menanggalkan kemeja Tao yang basah dengan keringat dan semen. Sekretarisnya itu mengangguk lemah dalam dekapannya dan menyeruput sebotol air mineral dengan sedotan yang disodorkan oleh Sehun. Melegakan tenggorokannya yang panas akan teriakan dan erangannya.

Suara langkah kaki yang bergema di koridor tak terdengar oleh mereka yang kini sibuk mencumbui tubuh Tao yang tergolek pasrah dengan kakinya terbuka lebar dipegangi Kris. Mereka larut dalam kegiatan mereka memainkan instrumen musik bernama Tao yang mulai mendesah dan mengerang memasuki ronde kedua dengan tangan yang ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Sampai-sampai mereka tak mendengar kunci yang diputar terbuka dan wajah pucat Siwon tampak dari balik pintu putih ruangan mereka

Alis tebalnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi, matanya membesar menyaksikan wajah kelelahan Tao dan mendengar tangisnya. Mulutnya menganga melihat pemandangan mesum dengan sang sekretaris yang dijadikan pusatnya, diciumi dan diremas-remas sesuka hati oleh bendahara, wakil, dan ketua _student council_ yang dibimbingnya kali ini. Tak dinyana teriakan menggelegar itu membahana di koridor yang sepi tak berpenghuni juga ruangan yang berbau kental aroma sperma serta keringat. "ASTAGA APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?"

.

.

.

Tanggal 2 September 2016 beberapa jam yang lalu adalah hari di mana saya resmi sebulan di Wattpad, terima kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah membaca, vote dan mengomentari _fanfic_ saya. Saya suka membuat crime suspense dan sebenarnya Juxtaposed Judgement ini adalah hadiah untuk kalian… serta niatnya tamat sampai chapter ini saja.


	3. Announcement

Semua fanfic sudah saya pindah dan lanjutkan di Wattpad 13AnnAnnnn. Jika memang berminat membaca silakan kunjungi Wattpad saya. Terima kasih bayak atas semua dukungan, dan komentarnya.


End file.
